Addiction
by Rinsita-chan
Summary: Sex before breakfast, sex before lunch, sex between meals and sex after dinner. And sometimes we have phone sex…it’s not the same but is fun too. Sora


Hi everyone!

**Warning**: Very specific lemons….mature language. Fragile minds…stay away.

Please enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok….I´m Sora and I don't know why or when did it begin….It just happened. Man! Don't blame me for that! I swear that if you had been in my shoes you had done the same… I mean….He´s so damn hot! Lust is my sin I guess.

Well, things occurred in this way…

Leon and I were dating like 2 months before to be an official couple. 3 months later we have sex…dear god….so damn good sex!….Even though it was my first time. Since this time we have sex three times in just one day because it has 24 hours… if it had 25 or 26 I could say 4 times in a day, but it´s no the case.

I´m talking about 3 weeks ago. Sex before breakfast, sex before lunch, sex between meals(occasionally) and sex after dinner. And sometimes we have phone sex….it's not the same but is fun too. I love him and he loves me. But we found an interesting way to show it to ourselves….and it's not a romantic way.

You can't believe I saying this right? Me either….But I guess I'm a addicted to sex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**°°Addiction°°**

**

* * *

**

_SEX BEFORE BREAKFAST_

The alarm clock sounded at 7:00 a.m. Oh I hate that thing!

"Sora, It's time to wake up…I'm going to take a shower and then you will get up ok?"

"I have to"-Leon kissed my cheek and got up….and I felt it….something burning in my whole being.

I heard water falling down and before I realized I was naked into the tub…with Leon there of course. I rested my back in his chest….a very hard chest. He put his arms around my waist.

"We're going to be late again don't we?"

"yeah"-I turned myself to be face to face and I kissed him desperately while he pressed my breasts with both hands. Oh dear god of pleasure….don't leave me….

Time later he was inside of me driving me mad. He had his hands pressing on my hips and he had mine on his shoulders.

"Ah!….ah…I… can't… con…tain….anymore…"-He got out of the tub to go to the toilet. Still I was in the tub, lost in my burning orgasm.

"So…it's gonna worth the shame…"

"What?"

"To be late eh?"

"I think so"

"By the way I'm starving"

"Me too"

_SEX BEFORE LUNCH_

"¡Very good, time to have lunch!"-Mia said and everybody went to rest and ate something.

"Anything is fine except Chinese food"

"Tired of May´s food?"

"A little bit. Italian food, is it ok? Leon"

"Sure"

"Ok then, come on"

We went to an elegant Italian restaurant. We were sitting next to each other.

"What are you going to….ah! Sora…don't…dear lord! We are in a public place!"-Leon whispered.

"So what? Nobody is watching…Don't tell me you don't like it"-I was touching his leg with my right hand

"Of course I don't but you….ah!"-I couldn't help myself, I pressed his cock. "…Sora…wait….ah…"

"I think we need a private place…mmm…follow me…"

We found the janitor's room. It was small but it will work. We not even got naked, Leon just took pants off and I did the same with my panties…I was wearing a dress. He raised me pushing my back on the wall. I put my legs around him.

"So..raahh…move…fast…ter…ah!…"

"We…re…in…a ja..ni..tor…room….I´m…doi.ng…my best"

"I´m…ah…coming…"

"Me…too…ah!."

Few minutes later we were in heaven. We were breathing harder…

"Ok….we…are…going …to be late…..again"

"what for?"

"mmmm….Kaleido stage…Kalos…you know"

"Oh…yes….whatever"

"But…you know what?"

"mm?"

"I'm starving"

"Yeah me too"

_SEX BETWEEN MEALS_

"This ice pop is delicious"

"I'm agree"

We were sitting in the living room watching nothing in particular on the TV.

"Sora…do you like cold?"

"mmm yeah…I guess"-Without warning he drew up a way on my neck with the ice pop.

"Eh? What the hell are you doing??!"

"Don't you like cold?"

"But I wasn't talking about….mmm"-He crossed the ice pop´s way with his tongue. I closed my eyes and led him do it.

He slowly unbuttoned my blouse and took off my bra. Once again he used the ice pop to drew up circles on my breast. When he finished his little game he began to lick it. We lied down on the mat and took off my skirt and the rest of my clothes.

"Ah! It was harsh…"-I said when I felt freezing in my vagina.

"Sorry…but you will love this…I promise"

Oh! I loved it as he promised. He licked softly reaching my clitoris.

"Leon…..oh god!…Leon"

"Do you want more?"

"Of course I want!….Don't stop…ah!"

"As you wish madam"

_SEX AFTER DINNER_

"Do you liked it?"-I was sitting on his lap.

"Sure, I like pizza too much"

"It's your turn to wash dishes"

"Nop, I did it last time"

"Liar, I did it"

"Ok. Lets do a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"A very…mmm…a very interesting bet"

"Ok"

"The first to get tired do it"

"Get tired of what?"

"Of having sex of course what else?"

"jajaja you're kidding me right?"

"Absolutely no"

"It's gonna be easy"

"Do you think so? "

"I'm Leon Oswald, I'm a man and also stronger than you"

"We'll see. Lets go to the…what are you doing now??!!"

Suddenly he dropped down all the dishes and whatever that were on the counter. He raised me and put me on it. I was sitting on the counter while he was on his feet in front of me.

"I think the dishes problem if gone….everything is broke"

"Do you care?"

"Not really….now what? Are you going to stare at me all night long or actually are you going to fuck me?"

"Wow, you're so mean! I was contemplating you!"

"Would you terribly mind if I kissed you now?

"I loved it but I prefer that precious tongue of you licking here"-he said pointing his cock

"Who's so mean now ?…But I think you deserve it….the question now is how am I going to do that, you know, you're still standing up and I'm not in the best position"

"You're right…do you prefer the chair for this maneuver?"

"Yes, we can use the counter later"

"Sounds good to me"

When I finished my oral labor he had already an erection.

"Oh too fast"

"Shut up and come here. I'm going to fuck you as you requested"

"Can we use the counter now?"

I lied down on the counter and seconds later he was above of me, taking me to the paradise.

He rested his body on mine hugging each other. This time we were really out of air and sweating like pigs but I wanted more.

"So…what is next?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Ja! Don't disappoint me now, Night is young my love"

"Prepare yourself little girl"

I think he was boring of the kitchen. He pulled me up and took me to our bedroom. I seated on the chore of the bed and he kneeling in front of me. He was staring at me….again.

"Fuck me"-I said seductively.

"I did already"-He answered as he opened my legs to get closer, still kneeling.

"Fuck me harder"

He began to suck my breast while he pressed the other one with his hand. I corned him with my legs. I can felt how he used his free hand to touch my intimacy. I felt his fingers.

"You're so humid"

"Eh?…ah…"

"I want to taste you"-I can't answered. I lost my mind.

He licked…

"mmm…delicious…you're delicious my dear"-I was totally lost. I just can felt my increasing orgasm.

"Are you done yet?"

"Ah!…fuck…ah….me…now!"

"Yes but I have an idea"

He stopped. And put me on the floor in four legs. "You…ah…better hurry…Leon". He penetrated me and after some playing we finally stopped. Both lying down.

"Are… you …satisfied …now…. dear?"

"You…. Can ……swear… it but…I…have…another….request…"

"Don't…you…know…the word….limit?"

"Don't…. you?…..just…. kiss… me….please"

He kissed me tenderly. We were out of breath.

"Do you…. think I ….have a problem…. with sex?-I didn't know where that question came from

"No……..we both have a problem with sex."

"Do you care?"

"God no!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about grammar.

Please review.

**Rinsita-chan**


End file.
